Broom
by Krissy Muffinhead
Summary: Set in the past, Serenity and Endymion meet for the first time...
1. First Meeting

A hooded figure ran through the streets of Earth

Title: Broom

Genre: I'm going for romance/comedy!!

Author: Muffinhead

Editor: Cinderella

E-mail: dark_angel_314@hotmail.com

Web Site: http://www.geocities.com/plutovision

**Chapter One**

A hooded figure ran through the streets of Earth.Her mouth was bloody, her eyes blackened, but no one could see due to the shadows at this late hour.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!!" a man's voice screamed.His wife slowly drew him back inside.

"Leave her.No one will help a bloody little girl who's broken the law…" she said with a smile.

The man looked back at her, surprised, but a slow grin erased any other emotions on his face.

The girl, after reaching the next town, collapsed in the corner of an alley.She wasn't concerned of attacker's or thieves; she been through much worse in her life, in this one night.With a shaky sigh, she leaned her head back, finally letting herself rest.Her dreams were plagued by tall dark figures though, and as she tossed and turned, her hood slowly slipped off.

"Well, what have we got here?" a rough voice sneered.The sound of it rose Serenity from her sleep.Without opening her eyes, she could sense danger.Slitting her eyes so that she could just barely see out, she saw her adversaries' positions.Surprisingly though, they didn't look like the normal hairy thugs.

The first man continued to speak, apparently the leader."Hey.You, girl!Wake up!"

Serenity was surrounded by a number of men, and so decided to comply.Feigning grogginess, she slowly opened her eyes with a yawn."What?Who are you?"

A second man snorted."I think you know.Come on, let's take her in, she's obviously who we're looking for."

Serenity's eyes widened slightly.'Take her in'?Uh oh, this was not sounding good."I didn't do anything!"

The first man laughed, "Listen to the innocent little girl.She didn't do anything!C'mon guys, lets leave her alone."His obvious jeering of her made Serena's blood boil.

Without an indication, she kicked one leg up into one man's stomach; the other into number two's…um, sensitive area.Both men stumbled back, number two even collapsing.Before any of the others could respond, she leapt up and ran through the slight opening to the street.One man got in her way, and she took him out with a single punch.

She turned right into a crowded street, all (well, most) of the men coming after her.Her cloak streaming behind her, she took another right onto a less crowded street.Uh-oh…she took a left, and now she didn't know where was.She glanced behind her.The men were gaining.She took a left and kept running through a market, cutting through buyers and sellers alike.The men were still gaining, their path easier.They just bowled anyone over that got in their way.During the second she'd turned her head around to look, she crashed into something tall and hard.She lay sprawled in the middle of the street for a brief moment before a soft, warm hand touched her own.  
  


He glanced down at the slight form, buried by a large expanse of cloth.A cloak, he assumed.The person had crashed right into his horse.

Endymion lifted the cloak off of her slim body and gently touched her hand.She gave a soft groan.

"Are you alright?Do you need a doctor?" he asked, concerned.

Her brilliant blue eyes suddenly blinked open, and she sprung up."No! Thanks!" she replied, already running away.

The men (who were actually guards) came upon Endymion just then."Your Highness!Why did you let her go!" said Guard #1, bowing down.

Endymion frowned."Who?"

Guard #2 stood up, limping slightly."The girl!She's assaulted the Royal Guard," he stated with something that resembled a pout.

"Can't the Royal Guard protect itself from a little girl?" Endymion asked politely with an undercurrent of something else in his tone.

Guard 2 shifted uncomfortably."Do we have permission to continue?" #1 asked, clearing his throat.

"Proceed."The guards sprang from their positions to capture the girl.Who is she? Endymion thought to himself.Deciding to find out, he mounted his horse, and began down a short cut, if this girl was going where he thought she was.

Serenity ran, dropping the cloak in favor of speed.She was going full-throttle when all of a sudden, that guy popped out of nowhere."Ahhh!!!" she yelped in surprise.She stopped dead as to not crash into his horse once again.

"Are you alright?What did they do to you?" he asked, dismounting.

Serenity had just begun to reply, when the guards finally caught up (AN- they're too fat) and seized her.

"Hey!Let go!" she said, struggling.

"Bow down before his highness!" #1 demanded pushing her to her knees.

Dropping down, she glanced up sharply at the guy…no, not just a guy, a prince!"I didn't do anything, now release me," she said angrily, chin stuck out.

Endymion bit his tongue to keep from laughing.The guards looked angry and a bit confused.This young spitfire had managed to escape and confuse the stupid oafs in a matter of minutes.She at least deserved a chance to explain herself."You heard the girl.Release her."

The guards, confused but used to obeying their young prince, let her go.She quickly stood up, brushing herself off."Thank you, your highness," she said politely, and quickly began walking away.

The guards just stood there, their jaws slack."Well, what are you waiting for, get back to work!" Endymion snapped.They scurried off like little insects.He sighed, mounted his stallion again, and went down the path that girl had taken.

Serenity paused, leaning against the side of a house.Where was she?Maybe she should have asked for directions before she left.Ha, that's a good one, asking a prince for directions.

But she couldn't go home, not that she ever had one.When she was a baby, somebody who didn't want her dropped her off on another's front step.Those people didn't want her either, and after three exchanges, she'd ended up with the Scotts'.The mother was a sharp-tongued, horrible person, but even worse was Mr. Scott.He beat her up sometimes, but last night had been the worst.Her eye was puffy, and her lips were split from his fist. No one ever wanted her…Ok, stop the pity party, she told herself sternly.

Just then, she heard the sound of horse hooves approaching her.She turned her head slightly from its leaning position in time to see Prince Endymion coming.What did I do this time? She groaned mentally.

She stood motionless as he walked up to her.

He smirked a little.This young slip of a girl wasn't even going to bow, was she?She was incredibly beautiful, he could admit.She unconsciously straightened up slightly and turned toward him.But as he got a chance to study her, he winced.Before, there hadn't been enough time to really take in her features.

Someone had hurt her.Badly.Even he could see that.Her lips were split and slightly swollen, as was her black eye.The black was almost gone, as though it had first appeared a couple of weeks ago.The other eye had a long but shallow cut underneath.Finally, her neck was completely bruised, as is someone had…

No!Who could have done this?He had reached her by now.

What was he doing? Serenity thought nervously.He was gazing intensely at her as he walked towards her.When he finally got there, she was undeniably nervous."Um…sir?Is something wrong?" she said nervously.

Without responding, he raised his arm and let his fingers lightly dance on the cut underneath her eye.She bowed her head.She didn't want pity, she just wanted freedom.

"Who did this to you?" he asked hoarsely, brushing his hand against her other eye.

She paused."…Just some guy," she whispered.

He cringed for her.For her silence, for her shame, and most for her pain."Why don't you come with me and someone can look at those for you?" he said, letting his fingers brush against her swelled lips.

She shivered slightly from his touch and his words, and tried to back away.Only the wall met her back."I don't need help, I don't need anything from anyone!" she whispered, trying to make her voice angry.But she was too startled and unprepared from his gentle attack.

Endymion bit his lip."I'm not trying to give you charity.But if you want a place to stay…"

Usually, Serenity wasn't someone with a ridiculous amount of pride, but something about this guy brought out the worst in her."I can take care of myself, thank you very much."With that, she ducked under his arm and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait!"His hand grabbed at her wrist.She turned to see his pleading eyes, colour of the deep ocean.

She sighed."If you want, you can stay with me tonight."No way he does that, she thought to herself.Although it would be interesting…

Endymion stared at her.Was she crazy?He wouldn't do that…that's why she did it, another part of him cried.He smirked a little.If this girl thought she was fooling him… "I would be most honored to accompany you tonight," he said charmingly.

"Alright," Serenity said…wait a minute, what did he say?Did he just say YES?!That wasn't part of the plan!

Endymion smirked as realization dawned in her eyes._No matter what, this will be a night to remember._

Serenity began to walk down the street."You coming?" she tossed over her shoulder.He looked up with a cocky grin.

"I'm up for it if you are."

When Endymion had caught up, she smiled a little."So, what's your name anyways?"

Endymion gaped.This had to be the strangest encounter he'd ever had.She found out that I'm a prince already and she still doesn't know my name??

In response to her question, he replied, "It's Endymion.You?"

She hesitated.What should I say?"Well, my name's Serenity, but no one calls me that," she said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Why not?"She turned to look at him.His eyes gazed back with blazing intensity.When she turned back awkwardly, he dropped the subject.

"So where are we going, anyways?" he asked, glancing warily around.The prince of Earth did not just wander around the streets at night.

She smirked up at him."I dunno.Here looks good."She turned into a random shop door.

He glared at her."Ooh, very scientific."He followed her through the entrance, into a…karaoke bar?!"What the…"

She giggled at him and walked up to the bartender."Hi, sir, me and my friend…Darien," she said, lamely winking at Endymion. "…were wondering if you maybe had a place we could stay tonight?" she finished, batting her eyelashes.

Endymion thought it was barf-tacular, but the bartender bought it."Sure, but there is a price…" He better not be coming on to her, Endymion thought murderously.

"And that price would be?" Serenity said sweetly.

The bartender smiled appealingly."You merely have to sing a song of your choice, any song will do."

Endymion paled."I'm not doing that!"

Serenity glanced back with a mocking smile."I will.Where do I go?"

The bartender pointed them in the direction of the stage.Serenity grabbed Endymion's hand and dragged him along.The strange thing was, he didn't feel any flash of annoyance, just warmth coming from her hand.What was this girl doing to him?

Serenity laughed a bit as she pulled Endymion, or 'Darien' towards the stage.Maybe princes weren't as bad as I thought, she mused.After all, Endymion was allowing himself to be dragged around a bar and seemed pretty ok with it.

His voice interrupted her thoughts."Hey, I'm not going up there!"

She spun around."Well, fine then.I'll just go by myself, you go sit down."

Sighing and shaking his head, he obliged.Serenity went up to the organizer beside the small platform."Hi, I'm…Serena…and the bartender told me that my friend and I could stay here tonight if I sang something."

The bulky guy gave her a once-over and ushered her up just as the other person was finishing."What??But I'm not ready!" she cried.

"Well, get ready, cause you're on," the man said irritably.

Serenity stumbled onstage while the guy pushed a microphone into her hand.She stood there for a moment, before she remembered what she was doing.She was singing, which was what she'd always wanted to do.She cleared her throat lightly, and spoke into the microphone."Hi everyone…"When nothing but a few belches and cricket chirrups responded, she raised her eyebrows and decided to go right o the song.

They say this love wasn't meant to be  
Two people from two different worlds, we wasn't to be

While Serenity sang, she stared into Endymion's eyes.They were from different worlds, but somehow, they were making it work.He was a prince, and she was living on the streets, but they were friends.

  
It must have been fate, you were sent to me  
We'll make it through these hard times eventually  
We'll stand and fight, walk by faith not by sight  
We all the same color when you turn out the lights

She had written this song a year or so ago; she loved to write music and sing.It was the only way people could see anything about her besides her dirty clothes and pretty face.  
  


I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you

As the last notes faded away there was complete silence throughout the room.Everyone was perfectly silent and still.Was I really that bad? Serenity wondered.She timidly handed the microphone back to the man and walked of stage when all of a sudden…

"WHOO!!"

"YEAH!!"

"ENOCORE!!"

"MARRY ME!!"

The last one saying was shouted by a seventy-year old man.The whole bar had burst out clapping and whistling for her.Serenity, with wide eyes, quickly walked over to the table Endymion was sitting at.

He gazed at her intently."What are you looking at?" she said with a nervous giggle.

"You never told me you were an angel."That had to be the smoothest, slickest pick-up line ever uttered.She blushed, and sat down beside him.The next person come on, but most of the people there that night still had Serenity's voice in their mind.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Serenity (oh...whoops… 'Serena').

"What do you mean, 'we'?" the bartender muttered, glaring darkly at Endy…uh, that is, Darien.

'Serena' shifted uncomfortably."Well, uh, you said that if we sang, we could stay here."

He nodded."Exactly.And since only one of you sang, I'm afraid I can only offer one bed."

"…No way!"

"…I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep over here."

"-with a guy I hardly know…"

"Would you shut up already?"

"-and a Prince no less!"

"Honestly, don't you ever stop talking??"

"If you had just sung in the first place…"

"Yeah, right"

"-Then I wouldn't be trapped in a smelly, scratchy bed with…"

"BE QUIET!"

"Have a good sleep, Endy."

Serenity's soft snores followed quickly, but now Endymion couldn't sleep.*Did she just call me…Endy??*

To Be Continued…

Mua ha ha..yes, I know, not much of a cliffhanger, but this is my first fanfic (well, that's the story I'm sticking to).Anyways, the next part will be done really soon!Gotta get them smoochin' ya know!!

Oh yeah, the song Serenity sings is from the Save The Last Dance soundtrack.The song's by Fredro Starr feat. Jill Scott.You should totally go out and buy the sondtrack and the movie because they both kick butt!

Muffinhead

Stupid Rap Quotes:

"Special girl, real good girl- biggest thing in my itty bitty world." --- Q-Tip


	2. Meeting the Parents

Author's Notes:  And, over a year later, I'm finally updating the story!! *scattered 

applause* Well, anyways, sorry, but I got humongous writer's block—still do actually, 

but I figured I'd try to force it out!  Lol, well, hope ya like!

Broom

Chapter Two

By: Krissy Muffinhead

            Endymion slowly woke up, blinking his eyes.  He looked blearily towards the 

window, where streams of light were coming through.  He then looked to the other side 

of him, where a small girl was sleeping.  *Serenity* he thought, suddenly remembering 

everything.

            He watched her sleep for a moment, smiling at her soft breathing and innocent 

face.  Then, he realized . . . *Oh, crap!*  Everyone at the palace was probably looking for 

him!  He shifted on the small pile of hay that constituted as a bed, and looked over at 

Serenity again.  Her eyes fluttered, and she slowly woke up.  Her mouth made a 

smacking sound and she shut her eyes again.

            "Hey!  Wake up!" Endymion said incredulously.

            She opened her eyes again and glared at him.  "What d'you want?" she slurred, 

squinting in the sunlight.

            He sat up and began picking loose pieces of hay off of himself.  "I need to get 

back to the palace soon, they'll be wondering where I am!"

            "So go ahead," she said, falling back asleep.

            He froze, his hands in midair.  He couldn't believe this girl.  "WAKE UP!" he 

shouted into her ear, shaking her roughly.

            "ARGH!!" she yelled, sitting upright and, in the process, sending Endymion 

flying over the side of the bed.

            He sat there for a moment, glowering at Serenity.  She gave him an angelic smile.  

"Oops?" she said with a soft giggle.

            He grinned despite himself.  Maybe a little change wouldn't hurt.  "So, since I 

spent yesterday with you, I think you should have to spend today with me at the palace 

and see how boring it is," he said with a smirk.

            She was staring at him suspiciously.  "Yeah, go along to the palace so your goons 

can have me arrested?" she asked.

            He laughed outright at this.  "You sure have their number.  But they can't arrest 

you against my order, don't worry."

            They were both silent for a moment before Endymion asked, "Why were they 

trying to arrest you anyways?"

            She shrugged, casting her eyes down.  "My parents probably sent them after me.  

I ran away from them."  She stuck her chin out defiantly.  "Are you still going to invite 

me?"

            He watched her, suddenly very aware of how her lower lip stuck out when she 

was angry.  He shook his head, trying to dislodge these thoughts.  She's telling you 

important things, and all you can do is stare at her lips! He chided himself.  "Of course 

you're still invited, it doesn't matter," he replied nonchalantly.

            Serenity blinked, before turning around.  She was breathing quickly, and leant 

down, pretending to be doing something.  In truth, no one had ever been this kind to her 

before.  Even when the Scotts, her 'parents', had wanted something from her, they had 

used force rather than asking.  And here he was, being nice to her for absolutely no 

reason.  She turned her head slightly so he could hear her.  "Thank you," she whispered, 

her voice slightly hoarse from the tears she was struggling to repress.

            Endymion swallowed something bitter tasting.  The marks on her face, the 

sadness in her voice, her running away from home- it all added up to abusive parents.  He 

hadn't really thought about it before; it had always seemed so distant and rare.

            "Don't worry about it.  So, do you want to come?" he asked awkwardly.  He 

wasn't quite sure on how to invite someone like her to his home.  Other girls he'd met 

had always been stuck-up, vain, and always after his affections in order to become 

princesses.  Serenity didn't seem to care about any of this.

            He saw the corners of her mouth lift slightly.  "Yeah, that would be nice."

            He was about to reply when someone pounded at the door, causing them both to 

jump about 3 feet.  "HEY!  I SAID TO BE OUT OF HERE BY NOON!  LET'S GO!" 

the innkeeper shouted through the thick wooden door.

             Serenity stifled a giggle as Endymion replied, "WE'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" in an 

equally loud voice.

            Serenity gathered her cloak around her and attempted to pick some stray pieces of 

straw from her hair.  Endymion grabbed his cloak as well, and they both went down to 

the stables, where Endymion had boarded his horse overnight.

            Serenity patted and spoke softly to the tall pure-black stallion while Endymion 

tacked him up.  "Are you ready to go?" he asked Serenity when he was finished.

            He mounted the horse and pulled Serenity up in front of him.  He could easily see 

over her head, and they headed off to the palace, which was visible in the distance.

            "I'm sorry your Majesty, there have been no sightings of the Prince," a messenger 

informed the King.

            The King, known to close friends as Takashi, replied, "Instruct the guards to 

continue looking."

            The messenger paused, as if unsure whether or not to deliver this final message.  

"It has become known to us that the guards were arresting a runaway when the Prince 

was last seen.  It seems he told them to release her and get back to work," he finally said.

            Takashi told the messenger to go while he absorbed this new information.  His 

son had also had a disliking towards the Royal Guard.  Endymion said they were brutish 

and unfair towards citizens.

            Sighing, Takashi stood up.  What he didn't understand was why Endymion had 

decided to run off like this.  It didn't make sense; usually, he was responsible to a fault.

            "Takashi?" a soft voice called across the hall.

            Looking up, he saw his wife Akemi.  She looked worried about their son, but not 

hysterical.  "I'm sure he'll be fine, he knows how to take of himself," Akemi assured 

him.  He grinned wryly; she always seemed to know what he was thinking.

            "I know," he sighed.  "But I can't help wondering where he is."

            Endymion and Serenity arrived at the palace gates about an hour after noon.  The 

guard on duty rushed up to Endymion, saying that his father was looking for him, and 

that his parents were both extremely worried.  Endymion smiled, but there was a worried 

light in his eyes.  He assured the guard that he would go straight to his parents, and the 

guard opened the gates to let them in.  He gave Serenity a slightly suspicious look, but 

knew better than to question Endymion.

            Endymion was leading them to the stables now.  Serenity looked around, noticing 

all of the activity in the yard.  It was a little overwhelming; she hadn't been many places 

in her lifetime.  Endymion seemed to notice her anxiety, and whispered, "Don't worry, 

it's fine," into her ear.

            She half-smiled, feeling a little better.  They entered the castle when Endymion's 

stallion had been taken care of, and Endymion led her to the private hall where his 

parents usually were.  This was where his parents would be, the King and Queen.  She 

gulped nervously, wondering if they would over-rule Endymion and throw her in jail, or 

worse, back to the Scotts'.

            The doors to the room were open, and Endymion could see his mother and father 

leaning on the large rectangular table.  They both looked up when they heard him come 

in, and his mother immediately rushed up to him and hugged him.  When she finally 

released him, there was an angry look on her face.  "ENDYMION!!  WHERE WERE 

YOU!  HOW COULD YOU HAVE WORRIED THE ENTIRE CASTLE LIKE THIS?  

AND YOUR POOR MOTHER!" she began, sounding like the mother Endymion 

remembered.

            He smiled innocently.  "Um, well, you see . . ."

            Suddenly, Akemi noticed Serenity, who was cowering behind Endymion's tall 

frame.  "And who is this?" she asked in a much nicer (and quieter) tone.

            "Mom, this is Serenity.  She let me stay with her yesterday," Endymion 

explained.

            Akemi's eyes flashed, and Endymion could tell he had said the wrong thing.  

"Stayed with her?  Why did you feel the need to stay with someone instead of coming 

home like you're supposed to?" she questioned ruthlessly.

            "Um, well, you see . . ." Endymion said again nervously.

            "Never mind," Akemi said, brushing him off.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, 

Serenity," she said, smiling at the small teenager.

            "The pleasure is mine, your Majesty," Serenity said politely in a quiet voice.

            "Please, call me Akemi," she said welcomingly.  "And this is my husband, 

Takashi."

            The King bowed to Serenity and kissed her hand.  "Nice to meet you," he said, a 

smile crinkling the skin around his eyes.

            Serenity smiled nervously.  She wasn't quite sure what to say now.  

            "Serenity, please say you are staying as a guest at the palace?" Akemi asked, 

saving Serenity the trouble.

            Serenity remained silent, glancing uncertainly from Endymion and back to Akemi 

again.

            "She would love to, wouldn't you?" Endymion said smoothly.

            Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but merely nodded and half-smiled.  At the 

moment, she looked remarkably like a nervous bunny.

            Akemi looked at Serenity for a moment more, noting the cut lip and black eyes, 

before saying, "Endymion, why don't you show her to a room then, and make her 

comfortable?"

            Endymion nodded, reaching for Serenity's hand and leading her to the East Wing 

of the castle.  It had many spare rooms, but more importantly, it was close to his own.

            He led her into a room that was decorated in whites and blues and some soft 

pinks.  It reminded him of her for some reason; he wasn't sure why.  "If you need 

anything, just ring for a servant or come to me," he told her with a smile.

            She nodded, not speaking, but looking less nervous than before.  "Thank you," 

she said finally when he was almost out the door.

            He turned and smiled at her.  "Don't forget to come to dinner in an hour."  He 

closed her door and she was left alone again.

            She looked out the window, noticing with surprise that the sun was already 

sinking lower in the sky.  She looked around the room uncertainly, finally settling on the 

soft bed.  She wondered briefly what the Scotts were doing now, then shoved the thought 

out of her mind.  She smiled gleefully.  She was finally free from them!  She went over to 

the dressing table, where a large mirror reflected her image.  She sat down in front of it, 

brushing a hand gently over the cut under her eye.  She winced, remembering how angry 

Mr. Scott had been that night, just two nights ago.  He had been drunk, and said that it 

was her fault that his job was going wrong.  Serenity wasn't even sure what he did; but 

before she'd had time to wonder, the hitting had begun.  He had smacked her into the 

wall, and while struggling to get up, she had noticed Mrs. Scott watching with a sick 

smile.  Then he had got the knife…

            Serenity shuddered, pushing herself away from the mirror.  She felt sick to her 

stomach.  But all that's over now, she firmly told herself.  I'm never going to let that 

happen again.

Author's Notes (again?!)- Sorry to end on such a sad note, I'm feeling kinda sad today.

 I got Endymion's parents name from: http://www.behindthename.com/nmc/jap.html , 

and they mean:

Takashi=eminence

Akemi=bright and beautiful

Remember, reviewing is the key to making me jump up and down and do my happy 

dance J so please review!

Stupid Rap Quote:

"How you gon' act like my neck don't bling?" -Ludacris


End file.
